Demand's of a Broken Heart
by krstn7727
Summary: Emmett also desired two humans as Edward desires Bella's blood. Grace and Breanna were his beautiful victoms... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Demands of a Broken Heart

**So, I don't know if others have already done this…Or if I'm the only one who can get sidetracked from the love story of Edward and Bella… But, I wrote about Emmett's two girls that smelled just as sweet as Bella does to Edward; and how Emmett attacked instead of falling in love with them. A bit late I guess… But I thought of it while listening to Valentine's Day by Linkin Park (good song! go listen!).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… But you probably have figured that out… I wish I owned/knew Emmett…**

**Emmett's POV:**

"Rosalie," I said her name through clenched teeth. I was hungry; and not in the mood to deal with her pathetic temper tantrum.

"What? You _want _to leave me?" Her liquid eyes barred into mine. If my blood still ran, it would be boiling.

"No, Rosalie, I don't want to leave you. I _need_ to leave you…"

It was Valentines Day. Stupid February 14th, the day of _love_. I was sick of love at the moment…I wanted food…

"Just let him go with me Rosalie," Chirped Edward. He was sprawled on the couch, watching us growl at each other. Lucky Edward; he didn't have a silly girl to tie him down when he wanted to go hunting.

"I will let him go! I'm not going to let him starve! I just don't understand why he has to go out of the state! He can get something here and then come back to be with me!" Rosalie screeched. My head started to pound.

"He'll be back later Rosalie." Edward stood up, his height just an inch above Rosalie's. "This isn't the last Valentines you guys will have together."

"It's our first Valentines together!"

"And not our last," I said soothingly. I walked over to her again, tried to take her into my arms to make her understand my want for blood. "Look, I really would like something more then a silly deer… Just this once…"

Rosalie side stepped me to stand closer to Edward. Reading her mind and knowing what she was going to say next made his eyes go slightly bigger. "Rosalie," he cautioned.

"Fine! Go hunting with Edward! See if I care! It's not the first time a man has broken my heart!" Edward was right to have cautioned her. I never wanted to be compared to her filth of a fiancé, _ever_…

She flinched towards Edward, him stepping between us protectively. For them to even think I would ever hit Rosalie pushed my temper over the edge… I was hungry, mad, and now; betrayed...

"You think I would do something like that to you! You think I would hurt you that way! All I want is food, Rosalie! Not your soul!" I took a few steps back, breathing hard. "You made me what I am Rosalie… _Sorry _I'm not perfect…" I turned and dashed out the door. I didn't want to hear what she had to say…

…

I walked the streets of Port Angeles, trying to calm my frayed nerves. Every human that came near me smelled delicious; but I controlled myself by thinking of Rosalie and her demented fiancé. I walked, listening to the plop, plop, plop of my feet deliberately hitting the ground. I could be silent if I wanted to…

And then I smelled something… Something beyond words. My senses cried out, turning my body toward the direction from which the smell came from. I allowed myself to be pulled into the oblivion. My mind clouded over, the smell making me loose myself. It was as though a million roses had been shoved under my nose and I was forced to lay in them; calm and tranquil. I was now flying down the ally ways, my body screaming to find the cause of such a wonderful smell.

I rounded a sharp corner, and stood looking into a small alcove. Trash cans filled the space. Behind me, people walked from restaurants to coffee shops with friends.

In the alcove was a girl, probably the age of twenty. She was of medium height, about 5" 5'; thin. She had the most glorious red hair. It was long, almost reaching her slender hips, a red with blonde highlights. Her back was turned to me, but I could hear her crying.

My mind screamed to attack but fought to run away. The smell of her blood was causing the dilemma. Any other girl, I would have turned away. Any other night, I might have been able to control myself. Not tonight. I gave in and called out to her; stepping into the street light above so that she could see me more clearly.

"Hello," I said, my voice a soft caress.

**Grace's POV: **

Of all the nights for Josh to break up with me… Why couldn't he have waited until next week? Why did it have to be tonight?

The moment he said, "I want to see other people," I smacked him across the face, the force making his head snap to the side. I had just moved in with him! I had left everything for him! And now he was leaving me… Now he didn't want me…

I dashed off, not thinking of how I was going to get home… It didn't matter… I had no home now… I slid into the alcove to sneak away from the stares I was getting at my stained face, tears leaving their marks as they streaked down my face.

"Hello," came a soft, masculine voice behind me. My head snapped up and I turned to see who had followed me. I stopped before I screamed for help.

In the light, just above his head, stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His hair was dark curls, perfectly fitting his sculpted face. His arms and legs strained against the fabric of his clothing, the muscles rippling with each little move he made. His smile could have brightened any dark night. I looked him up and down, my breath caught in my throat.

"Are you okay? I heard you crying." The god took a step toward me. I took a step toward him.

"I'm fine… Who are you?" Josh didn't matter at the moment.

"My name's Emmett. What's yours?"

"Grace."

"That is a pretty name, Grace." He took another step. I was about to come closer when I saw his eyes. They were pitch black, almost lost in the backdrop of the ally way behind him. Fear and need mixed together and my body froze, confused as to what to do. It didn't have long to think. The god named Emmett moved with incredible speed; swept me up and slammed me against the alcove wall. I felt no pain. I wanted to scream, but Emmett stopped me. His lips came down hard on mine; making me think of nothing else but to surrender to his wonderful touch. He was cold, but my mouth burned with the heat from his lips… He finally lifted his head and stared into my blue eyes.

"You are gorgeous Grace… Your eyes are the color of the truest ice." I had no response. I tried to kiss him again, but he lifted out of my reach.

"Hold still Grace…" I obeyed.

I watched as his head went to my tiny neck, his mouth opening just before it made contact with my skin. I gasped out in pain when his teeth broke my flesh… I could feel the blood leaving my body. I could feel him tighten his hold as I became more unaware as to how to stand… I wanted to say one more thing before I died… I was dying; and I didn't care.

"I love you Emmett…" He stopped, lifted his head, and I watched as my blood dripped from his rosy lips. His eyes were now red, glowing in the light as though they were rubies being cast around fire.

"Grace…" His voice was velvet, comforting. I took in my last breath and didn't let it out. I succumbed to the darkness; unafraid to go into the light…

**Emmett's POV:**

A monster... That is what I was… But I couldn't stop. I sucked her blood until there was no more. Gulped it down, enjoying the taste… It was nothing I had ever tasted before. I never wanted anything but this taste forever.

…

When I was done; when Grace's body lay in my hands limp, I whisked her away. I went into the forest and lay her gently onto the ground. I put her far enough away from the road no one would ever find her. No one would think it odd she had no blood. No one would see the teeth marks I had left on her. Neither would an animal eat away at her. Her body would perish; leaving nothing behind but memories. I sat beside her, stroked her flaming hair. I mourned for her life lost. I mourned for the smell and taste I would never have again…

…

I walked into the quiet house, shutting the door. When I turned and saw Rosalie sitting at the piano, I was not startled. She stood up; staring intently into my blood red 

eyes. I didn't know what to say… Sorry? _Was I sorry_? Was that even enough to say I didn't mean to hurt her? Would she forgive me?

"I'm cold Emmett…" She murmured. I rushed to her side, sweeping her into my arms. I held her close. I squeezed her hard; wishing with everything to make us one.

Rosalie didn't say anything. She held onto me just as hard. I shifted her and sank to the love seat, pulling her even closer. She rested her head on my shoulder, and mine on her head. She fit me perfectly. I was made for her. We sat in silence, listening to our unnecessary breathing be the only sound between us. I wanted our heartbeats to be mingled in the soft whoosh that came from our lungs. The sound that I had heard from Grace was the sound I would forever want to hear from Rosalie's; but never would. I loved Rosalie though… I would love her for the rest of my life.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Read and Review! The other girl will be a Chapter two… If I don't get bashed for this one lol…**


	2. Chapter 2

**So…Here is Breanna's story… Yes, I know I changed the names… I like it better lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… sad face…**

* * *

**Emmett POV:**

_Just don't think about it, _I was muttering to myself. _Think of Rosalie…Think of something else..._

But I couldn't.

When the little girl had walked in I had thought it was Grace; back from the dead to haunt me. But it wasn't. It was just a little girl. An innocent girl…

I had just killed, _murdered_, Grace three years ago. I had fed on other humans since then… But none of them plagued my memories as Grace did. I didn't grieve for any of them the way I did for Grace… She meant almost as much as Rosalie meant to me…Almost…

But this was a _baby…_

We were sitting in the travel agent's office; waiting for her to come back with a brochure to Australia. Rosalie and I had already been there… We wanted to go to Ireland now. But the travel agent insisted on showing us someplace warmer… She didn't feel someone should spend their honeymoon indoors; deep in blankets to keep warm… The woman had obviously never been married... But she also didn't know that the cold wouldn't bother us.

The agent came back; bouncing on her small heels. Her large nose was turned up and her hair in a tight ponytail. She slightly reminded me of a parrot. I laughed at my thought, making Rosalie kick me. I scowled at her.

As the door was about to shut; the smell smacked me in the face. I turned and watched through the crack as the girl ran from a boy who was chasing her; squealing over the excitement. I continued to watch even after the door was closed. Another kick brought me back from my daydream/_nightmare_.

"What do you think darling? Would you rather go to Australia?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head to clear it; kissed Rosalie on the cheek; and stood up.

"Whatever you want sweetheart. I have to use the bathroom…" Rosalie eyed me suspiciously. She knew I didn't have to use something so human.

"Go straight out and turn right." The agent informed me. Rosalie was squeezing my hand, hard. I squeezed back harder until she let go. I said thank you and dashed out.

I moved fast, following the same senses as I had the night I tracked Grace… _Why was I doing this? I should go back to Rosalie and continue to play house… This "follow your nose" game I was playing was ridiculous…_

She ran into me. The smell of her blood hit me hard again as her small frame collided into my hard chest. She flailed helplessly, landing on her behind. She let out a small "Oof!" before she was able to suck in more air.

_Turn around Emmett_

I could feel my eyes turning black. My mind screamed for release and taste of something so purifying.

_No Emmett… No._

_Just a taste…_

_No!_

_I'll just prick her…a small sample…_

_No!_

I stood there, staring at the girl, debating if I was going to let her live. And she stared up at me; big brown eyes and soft lips. She smiled, her eyes filled with complete trust. She lifted a tiny hand out to me. _Idiot, _I thought as I took her hand, _don't you know what I am? Why are you trusting me to hold you?_

She was short, barely coming up to elbow. Her hair was the same color as her eyes, falling in tight curls around her face. We were still holding hands as we stared at each other.

**Breanna POV:**

"_Oof!!" Did I seriously just say oof in front of the hottest guy I had __**ever **__seen?! _

I wanted to smack myself… oof… Why couldn't I be more girly…? Good grief…

I stretched out a hand for him to help me up. His big hand swarmed mine as he lifted me up with ease. He was tall, gorgeous, and very muscular. I was sure he could pinch me between his fingers like a bug. But he was just so _handsome. _

_SAY SOMETHING MORON!_

"Hi."

"Hello," He reached out and pushed some stray curls back behind my ear. His cold touch sent shivers down my spine. "Sorry for knocking you over."

I had stopped breathing and my heart was racing. My ears began to ring; my head screaming _RESPOND_!

"Th-that's okay. I sh-sh-shouldn't have be-been runni-in-ing after my little br-brother."

_Stupid stuttering! Why couldn't I have been born with six toes instead of my stutter…?!_

"Why were you chasing him?"

_Breathe Breanna…Just breathe…_

I let out a big puff of air and calmed myself down. My tongue only turned traitor if I was nervous…And there was no reason to be nervous right now…

"I- I don't remember," I smiled up at him. He chuckled and let go of my hand. I wanted to snatch it back.

"Does your mom work here or something?"

"Yes. We wait here until she gets off to go home." _He probably knows this stupid…_

"Oh, well, it was nice to run into you …?" He asked, pausing for my name.

"Breanna," I breathed.

"It was nice to run into you Breanna." He smiled with his teeth. They glistened in the light.

"You to…?" I had to know his name!

"Emmett?" I poked my head around his arm and watched as some sort of gorgeous angel floated toward us. Here hair swirled around her face; her eyes bright and gold. I wanted to crawl under a rock… She was so pretty! Emmett turned and faced her; kissing her once she was close. Of course they were together… Perfect people would always be together…

"Emmett? What are you doing love? Who's your friend?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"No one Rosalie. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and walked quickly out of the office, leaving me heartbroken in their wake…

**Emmett POV:**

"_What _was that all about?!" Rosalie yelled at me.

"It was nothing!" I shouted back… If she would just leave me alone… I had to work this out… Had to think why little Breanna smelled just as wonderful as Grace had.

"It wasn't nothing Emmett! The bathroom!? Do you even _know how _to use those anymore?!"

"Just let it go Rosalie!" I flung myself onto our bed, the bed we didn't use for sleep; burrowing my head in the pillows…

I didn't want to fight… I didn't want to think… I just wanted Breanna…

Finally giving in, Rosalie came to the bed and wrapped her arms around me. I turned and repositioned her; fitting her into my side.

"I love you Emmett."

"I love you to Rose… Don't ever forget it…" We lay in silence for hours.

_Just go bite her Emmett…_

_NO!_

_It'll end the torture…_

_No it wouldn't! Grace…_

_Grace is gone… Don't you want that taste again Emmett?_

_yes…_

_Then go bite Breanna Emmett…_

"Rosalie"

"Yeah?"

"I need to go out for a bit? Stay here?"

"Why don't you want me to come with you?"

"Please… Just stay here… I'll be right back…" I slipped out of her arms and kissed her gently. "I love you." And then I ran out of the house.

**Breanna's POV:**

I had finally cried myself to sleep…Emmett didn't want me… I wasn't as pretty as Rosalie…

"Breanna." A velvet voiced whispered in my ear. "Breanna, you are so beautiful…"

"Emmett?" My voice croaked; dry from sleep and tears.

"Yes Breanna… You are gorgeous Breanna… Please hold still… Just for a second…"

My body tensed, afraid to move even my fingers. Big hands stroked from my hairline to my neck; worked my tight muscles loose in my back. I relaxed into the blissful touch…

I didn't scream out when the sharp pain coursed through my body; my mind registering it was coming from my neck. I laid still, felt as someone sucked my skin tight and I imagined watching the blood leave my body. Blood had always been an interesting thing to me… Blue in the veins; red in oxygen… The pain faded and I felt nothing; just peace…

**Emmett POV:**

I went back to the house once I had placed Breanna with Grace… My two mistresses… My two hearts… In a world where I could resist such temptation; they probably would have been friends… No, never friends… I wasn't supposed to be alive and they weren't supposed to be dead… But there they lay… Together; drained…

"Come back to bed Emmett…I'll make you forget…" I walked to her waiting arms; pulled her unyieldingly against me. I buried my face into her straw colored hair; promising myself never to move again. I never wanted to do anything like that again…

"It's okay Emmett… I won't let you again…" And I knew she never would.

"I love you Rosalie…"

* * *

**It's over?! lol… I liked writing this… Yes, I think being bitten by a Vampire is hot!**

**To bad you die after… **

**Read and Review! I like Reviews! (:**


End file.
